kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Saint-Arkh
}}Sain-Arkh '(セントアーク), also known as the '''Old Capital Saint-Arkh '(白亜の旧都セントアーク), is the capital of Sutherland Province. The city is known for its historical beauty. Background Saint-Arkh is the oldest city in Erebonia. It serves as the imperial capital for a century from S.270 onward. After Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga occupied Heimdallr and turned the city into a necropolis, Emperor Astorius II and other citizens were forced to leave the city and moved the capital to Sainkt-Arkh. One century later, Emperor Hector I reclaimed the necropolis and had a new Heimdallr as capital of Erebonia built. In S.1175, Saint-Arkh was connected to the early railroad network in Erebonia. Locations Noble District '''Marquis Hyarms Mansion (ハイアームズ侯爵邸) is the residence of the House of Hyarms and office of its ruler, Marquis Fernand Hyarms. He is assisted by his butler, Celestin, and the two maids, Chelsey and Leafa. 'Count Altheim Mansion '(アルトハイム伯爵家) is the parental home of Mary Altheim. Her parents, Count Altheim and Lady Elenore, are assisted by the Maid Alice. They have frequent visitors, including Aleister and Champale. 'Noble District - Home '''is inhabited by Christa, a middle school student at St. Astraia Girls' School, and her brother, Charles, who loves to paint at the Cathedral Square. Their parents are residing in the countryside. They are assisted by Izzy, a scatterbrained maid. Their cat is called Catherine. Although the residence itself cannot be visited, the Stanley household also resides in the Noble District. Sir Stanley and his son, Timothy, spent most of their time outside as his wife, the fragile Roxanne, rests at home. They are assisted by their maid Elma, who lives in the Residential District with her brother, Ricky. Other NPCs found in the area: Sir Cassette. Cathedral Square '''Saint-Arkh Cathedral '(セントアーク大聖堂) is the seat of Archbishop Ramsden. He is assisted by Father Marco and Sister Rianne. Frequent worshippers in the cathedral are Old Man Rook and Felicia. 'Albion Garden '(百貨店《アルビオン・ガーデン》) features the following outlets: Boutique Chardin, ran by Aram, recommends clothing made from Parm-made textiles; Luxury Foods Sterry Farm, ran by Rosmi, receives its fresh and high-quality vegetables through a contract with a farmer and delivered by truck driver Sanders; Weapon & Armor Springer, ran by Kaestner; Used Books Ernool, ran by Franciska. Customers found in Albion Garden are Helena, her maid, Eclair, and Noma. 'Hotel Augusta '(ホテル・オーガスタ) is operated by Hotel Manager Ford. Assistant Maid Kisela says that the famous painting "Tree-filtered Sunlight" by Poissé has been stolen once by Phantom Thief B. One of their rooms are reserved by the Queen family: Sir Queens and his daughter, Luna, reside in the room while his wife, Helena, can also be found shopping with their maid, Electra. Other NPCs found in the area: Dyna, who runs the Fresh Juice stand; Klase with her daughter Etta and newborn son, Rico; Sir Sylvester and his wife, Lady Teola, are resting on a bench; Maid Cornelia visits Saint-Arkh to do groceries from a mansion on the outskirts of the region; and Sir Woodward loves to marvel in the city's rich history. Residential District There used to be a Bracer Guild branch situated in the Residential District of Saint-Arkh until Bracer Guilds were attacked in S.1202. 'Café & Inn - April '(カフェ・宿泊《エイプリル》) is ran by the forgiving innkeeper Nash, assisted by waitress Carola. Customer Sanders is a truck driver and delivers fresh vegetables to Rosmi of Luxury Foods Sterry Farm in Albion Garden. Customer Polmac is mostly drinking. One of their rooms are reserved by Old Man Ivan, his granddaughter Kimi and their (lost) cat, Felix. 'Orbal Factory - Chambers '(チェンバーズ工房) is ran by daydreamer Chambers and his son, Coyle, who is in charge of supply management. 'Exchange & Antique - Demeter '(交換・骨董品《デメテル》) is ran by Livre, who laments that frequent robberies in Saint-Arkh, to which he refers as the City of Arts. 'Apartments - Luna Crest '(アパルトメント《ルナクレスト》) is a two-storey building. On the first floor, Pacer the landlord can be found. In the apartment lives Old Woman Sonya, who looks after her granddaughter Ran whose parents are currently working abroad. On the second floor, Ricky can be found cleaning the apartment while waiting for his sister Elma, who serves as a maid at the Stanely household in the Noble District. Other NPCs in the area: Mishella, who informs the players about the former existence of the Bracer Guild, and gardener Traf. Trivia * Saint-Arkh is rich in culture and therefore referred to as the City of Arts (芸術の都). Gallery Saint-Arkh 1 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Saint-Arkh 2 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Saint-Arkh 3 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Saint-Arkh 4 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Saint-Arkh 5 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art References Category:Locations Category:Erebonia